


Flowers Are Punk Rock, Actually

by ThisAintBC



Category: Hard Core Logo (1996)
Genre: C6D Flower Crown Day, Flower Crowns, Gen, Manip, dsvb challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22636036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisAintBC/pseuds/ThisAintBC
Summary: In which I accidentally made Hard Core Logo travel back in time to the 1970s.
Kudos: 4
Collections: due South/Canadian Six Degrees Flower Crown Day 2020





	Flowers Are Punk Rock, Actually

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the most wholesome Hard Core Logo content that one could possibly create...


End file.
